island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoers
Hoers is a loud, hammy living two dimensional image. He is one of the three Toon Bros, a trio of misfit Freaks. He is noisy and over-emphasizes things he says, and is hyperactive most of the time. He currently resides in Third Layer of The Underground after being banished for trying to break the barrier to start a second rebellion against Humans in general after becoming a freak, which was driven by his "Us versus Them" mentality. After meeting The ChessMaster, who gave him an unusual amount of approval and encouragement even despite all his blunders, Hoers felt a deep emotional attachment with him, and began to plan a rebellion against the humans once again, which Katie will not allow. Hoers also secretly loves Katie as if she were his new mother, and most of his plans to "break the barrier" are not serious, because he doesn't want to leave the island anymore. He looks forward to Katie's affection as a mother and her monthly visit, and The ChessMaster's approval and encouragement as a father. Appearance Hoers appears like a two dimensional image that looks like a child's drawing of a horse with anatomically incorrect proportions. When he talks, his mouth changes shape as if he is a stop-motion animation brought in the real world. Personality Hoers is a loud and hyperactive when around others. He often behaves as if he's acting on a stage or being filmed in some movie, even in normal social situations, which makes for some odd behaviour. However, when on his own, he becomes sluggish and unmotivated. The effect of this is extreme, as if he is left without anyone to be around for even just two days, he will stop taking care of himself to the point of even stopping to eat. Hoers always tries his very best, even with his limited intelligence. However, very rarely, he does seem to have rare moments of brilliance where he surprises everyone with a suddenly intelligent remark. Despite being extremely driven and motivated, Hoers is a major turncoat, and is easily swayed by simple displays of affection. This puts him in a major dilemma if he is meant to attack someone who is showing him affection, and especially appreciating his efforts. Hoers is clumsy and ready to throw himself in the way of pain in order to accomplish a goal. For this reason, he volunteers himself to have horrid spells being tested on him to help The Final Council complete the Book of Eternal Darkness. He does not know that the creation of the book has sinister motives, and is being lied to about it. When typing on the internet, HE ALWAYS TYPES IN ALL CAPS. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Hoers often sounds quite enthusiastic. * Despite his low IQ, he is able to speak English very clearly and fluently. However, he still has trouble with technical words. * When he is having one of those moments of accidental brilliance, he speaks normally without being over-dramatic. Example phrases: # "I'm like some BADASS war general!" # "My duty is to capture a human and bring them to the almighty ChessMaster!" # "I have an IQ of 42! That's the meaning of life." # "Well that's cryptic! I have to know what that means! I'll stop at NOTHING to know what you're talking abou- ooh look, a butterfly!" # "Whatever it is, honey nutrient paste sounds delicious! I'll take that over algae stew any time!" Motives Hoers has always felt useless for most of his life, due to his weak strength, poor intelligence and lack of experience causing him to not be able to bring anything to the table. This causes him to blunder and mess up almost any task he is given. He is very aware of this, and often tries to make fun of himself for it in an attempt to shake it off and keep trying, although it normally comes across as a heart wrenching joke to anyone that cares. Hoers' dream is to find approval for his life from others. Anyone to pat him on the back and say, "You tried." An even more fueled-up version of this fantasy is that of becoming some kind of hero, that does something incredible and saves the day by trying really hard. In addition, Hoers also wants to educate himself, because previously he never had any education from his country until he was adopted by a couple in Texas and at least was taught how to talk proper English and watch cartoons at the age of 23. Hobbies Embarking on challenging tasks Despite his tendency to blunder, Hoers likes to challenge himself with almost anything just because it's difficult and he thinks it will earn him respect from everyone. Tragically, these things tend to be too complicated, and repeatedly fails. He never stops trying over and over again. However, ironically, this same woes that he experiences from failing to do something extremely difficult is what makes him one of the more formidable of the Super Tier freaks. Reading about war strategies Hoers is endlessly interested in war strategies, and it is the one thing he understands the most despite his slow learning. Due to this, he tends to bother Happy online by repeatedly asking about his time as a soldier in World War 2. Due to his childish appearance and low IQ, some of the meaner Underground freaks people mock Hoers for being interested in a complicated and multifaceted thing such as this. Playing with toys to simulate "adventures" and "battle scenarios" Hoers has an embarrassing, secret hobby where he brings out his collection of toys and "acts out" battle scenarios on a playing field. He has a hidden stash of toy soldiers, knight figurines and tanks. He tends to be extremely noisy when he does this, because he really gets into it. The only one who knows about this is Grumps, who is too indifferent about it to care. Quality time with The Chessmaster, Grumps and Katie Hoers desires a lot of personal time with these three because he is deeply attached to them. He often suggests various activities to do, and always has an idea on something fun they can do. To him, the fact that he's spending time with them doing something is far more important than the nature of the activity itself. Pre-freak History Hoers, previously Chad Fumnaya, was once a Human in Sierra Leone coming from a poor family attempting to flee from a civil war on Alternate Earth. While his family was making just enough to survive earlier, they had lost everything and were going hungry, and were worried about being caught up in the fighting. During this period, Chad was not able to help in any way, because things were simply too complicated for a 10 year old to handle. He wanted to help his daddy, but did not know how. His reaction to this, despite the situation, was to try even harder, and continue trying to learn more, much to his father's annoyance because Chad was only making things more complicated. The family was soon left without any money and no income. Chad was taught by a kindly teacher at his school how to use the internet, and he learnt that there are other places in the world that exist. Chad came home with the idea that they need to escape somehow to go to a better place, for freedom. However, his father had already considered this and told him that it is dangerous. Chad never lost hope, since he wanted to, some day, hear his father tell him that he did a good job and saved the family from starving. Unfortunately, he was sent to an orphanage because there was simply not enough to go around. He had a lucky break when a couple from Texas decided to adopt him, which was ironically the saddest moment of his life because it meant he will never see his parents again.. let alone be the hero that saves the family. However, just a few months in with living with his new adoptive parents, Chad realized how different things are there, and how much better life is. Chad begged his new parents to allow him to continue education, which they saw as something that goes without saying. It bewildered Chad how education is something that's actually expected abroad, and used this opportunity to learn as much as he could. Although he made a drastic improvement in his language, he had extreme difficulty in comprehending several subjects. Initially this was thought to be due to lack of commitment, but it later became clear that he had some kind of mental deficiency and was simply just a slow learner. Chad was excellent at socializing, as the other 11-year old teens looked up to the 14-year old Chad, who was booming with energy and charisma with his "let's work together!" attitude. In addition to his booming social life, he was helped immensely by his new adoptive parents, who were very strategic and attentive with how they raised him. They understood that he tries extra hard when they reminded him that they are proud of him, and this got Chad to at least complete secondary education with an average grade. This was the best moment of his life. Ironically, this very success combined with his already strange personality was the same thing that later led to a whole lot of problems. Passing secondary school with an above average grade began making him think big. He started thinking of opening a business selling books at just 17, without even knowing what a company means. While this was initially seen as cute by his new adoptive parents, this gradually developed into a problem when Chad began creating unsustainable businesses in his free time, taking loans from loan sharks and trusting shady people. When the first act of vandalism was enacted as a warning sign on the car of Chad's adoptive parents, an explosion of drama happened, with the police getting involved. Despite this, Chad kept trying, getting himself into an enormous mess involving gangs, loan sharks, and at some point, even getting stuck in a pyramid scheme. Things were looking grim until he met Craig Loney, a shrewd accountant and expert in law.. or more specifically, how to use it advantageously. Craig gave Chad a serious reality check, and explained that he was doing it all wrong. However, Craig was an extremely boring person, and his attempts to start any kind of business or get anyone on board had massively failed. They realized they were completely complementary. Chad was charismatic but dumb, and Craig was boring but knew his stuff. They quickly formed a strong friendship, and Chad explained to him the situation with the gangs and being in a massive debt. They worked together to open a startup business, which caused Chad to completely lose interest in continuing past secondary education and focus on making money with Craig. Sadly, the most hurtful moment to Chad was not the time he was assaulted for not paying a local gang on time, but coming home to find out that his new adoptive parents couldn't let him stay anymore. He had badly messed up, and they were understandably not willing to risk their house by associating with him any more. Despite all the begging, they could not change their mind, and simply wished that he will be okay. This had damaged Chad so much, that it brought him to a dangerously lethargic state. Craig found out on his own that Chad was sleeping outside, staring at the sky. Craig was increasingly worried when he noticed that day in and day out, Chad would not move from the same corner, and eventually took him to the apartment he owned and forced him to eat something. Craig needed Chad's charisma now more than ever, especially since they were about to actually hit it big. They were actually going to start paying off the debts and expand into a legitimate business. Craig was not good at understanding his feelings, and did not know what to do to help. Chad spent some days recovering from this, and was given a laptop by Craig, in the hopes that watching some videos and relaxing for a few days will allow him to recover from not being able to stay with the adoptive parents he got to love so much. During this time, Chad had watched random videos on the internet.. until he stumbled upon a news story of his own home country - where he first came from, Sierra Leone, where his original parents were staying. It had been a few years since the civil war had ended. At that point, he remembered his distant, absurd dream of saving his mother and father from the civil war. After a suggestion from Craig, Chad began to attempt to find and contact his original parents online.. to at least tell them that he's living a happy life in Texas, in a business that's turning in a profit. However, to their dismay, they simply couldn't find any trace of them. Craig helped him go through the correct channels to discover a way to contact them, but to his shock, they later were involved that his parents were declared as missing. This filled Chad with an unbelievable anger. He had practically lost his parents twice in a row. At that point, Chad began to become more mentally unstable. He started having delusions of grandeur, starting to see himself as a war general who will bring peace the world, and create a group of peacekeepers to contribute to an international peace-keeping effort. Even Craig at this point thought that this was too much, despite him supporting his previously crazy but functional business ideas. Chad became militant, and became obsessed with forming an army of vigilantes. Craig was quick to panic and attempted to calm him down, but this failed. Chad had this idea to "invade" any country that is being oppressed by tyrants or broken by civil wars and establish his own government. His delusions of grandeur had become nothing short of extreme. Chad was initially clueless about war strategies, but what he could do is amass a group of people and get their blood boiling at a "common enemy". Despite everyone telling him that this is a terrible idea, he did not quit. Soon, Craig was shocked to find out that Chad had a group of 10,000 amateur, die-hard soldiers and had somehow gotten weaponry and even vehicles. Craig finally realized that Chad had officially gone mental and started acting like some hammy cartoon character. Craig did whatever he could to not be part of this vigilante group. Just a few months of preparation later, Chad planned a militant campaign to a troubled country in Africa on Alternate Earth, 2015, which was at the time being ravaged by a cruel, dictatorial state. This was the last time he would see Craig, who gave Chad a final farewell, who was too dense to realize that it was an implied to be a permanent one. The campaign initially started out with a failure, a botched mission involving 24 soldiers attempting to intercept a tyrant-state funded group of pirates who were intending to raid a foreign aid convoy on land. It was a Pyrrhic victory, because although the all 24 soldiers came out alive, there was friendly fire and confusion due to being given unfavorable insertion points. Chad continued to do what he did best, give crazy speeches and plan battles, before declaring an all-out war. Surprisingly, the efficiency of the campaign skyrocketed with his efforts and eventual experience. Despite having 10,000 amateur soldiers up against a total of 79,300 soldiers with vehicular superiority, Chad's small army managed to invade the country to its core. When the tyrant state declared surrender, Chad and his friends celebrated victory. He had no idea what to do next, because he had no clear plan other than to just invade and bring down what he saw as a tyrant. Chad came up with an "original idea", where multiple parties offer to be the new government, and people give them a "Yes" or a "No". He practically paraphrased democracy without knowing the actual word, so the country established a democracy with the help of people from his recruited army who understood politics and had the same "working together" mindset that Chad had. When he saw everything improving drastically, and seeing himself become an impromptu "President", Chad's delusions of grandeur had finally spiraled out of control. When visiting the people, they congratulated him and his army for coming out of nowhere and helping introduce the democracy they wanted for so long. This made him immensely happy. His childish fantasies about becoming a hero and being congratulated somehow worked out. What he didn't think about is that several people had to die for it. Despite all this, this event did not got international attention because the country was not be heavily involved in international politics. Post-freak History His most mentally insane, deluded state was reached when he was giving his first speech to the country that his army, in his own eyes, "liberated". In this speech, people began to discover the childish nature of his motives, and the idealistic undertones. The crowd cheered anyway. At this moment, with a cheering crowd, did Chad begin his Freak transformation in public. He started becoming paper-thin and looking like some childish drawing with bad anatomy. The celebratory cheers and clapping of the crowd slowly transformed into screaming and shouting. Whereas it would have been laughter in another culture, this culture was heavily afraid of anything "magical" and extraordinary. It was deeply ingrained in their culture to believe that the supernatural exists but is just deeply hidden. The people began to believe that he is some kind of god in disguise who was hiding his powers all along. Chad was still continuing his speech as if nothing happened, until some of his own people decided to drag him inside to at least hide him from the public. They were equally as bewildered at this, and soldiers from his own army laughed at this new appearance. Chad became Hoers, an extreme version of himself. A reporter had arrived to the dispersing crowd, hoping to record the speech of what he heard was a vigilante group that came from nowhere and has a "crazy leader". This reporter was extremely surprised to see everyone in a panic. Despite his friends' efforts to hide Hoers, the reporter shot some surprise footage of Hoers, along with a surprise interview. The reporter quickly weaved this into a story about how a Freak has taken over a small African country, while leading out several details such as the previous tyrant state and Chad's crazy ideas happening before he became a freak. Another detail that was intelligently omitted was that the new government was a democratic one, and Chad was only temporarily a "president" until a proper election is held. When the news hit the world, this event got international attention. On one hand, the Culture of Tolerance was ecstatic to see a new freak coming to existence, and they quickly found out his back story to begin spreading the word. However, even some people from the Culture of Tolerance were uncomfortable with the war efforts, with them disagreeing with each other whether doing some crazy vigilante invasion to "liberate" a country is even the right thing to do. This also became popular with the more liberal members, who saw this as the perfect sob story of a black African child later becoming the hero of democracy. On another hand, people from all around the world were enraged at this. Several people felt that this was the beginning of a hostile take-over by the Freaks, and that they believed that first it will be small countries to be the first to go, and that afterwards, the big countries would be invaded and taken over by Freaks. This was the cause of international unrest, because while several Freaks in the past have had considerable individual power, Hoers was different - his power came from his ability to get people together and form a band of die-hard people. This sprung several human factions into action. People from the Culture Of Tolerance were taking trips to the country he was last seen in, attempting to meet with him to shake his flat hand. The AST also introduced themselves to Hoers, informing him that he is in great danger and it would be better if he went into hiding. Hoers categorically refused despite their understanding of his situation, leaving them no choice but to leave with nothing but a simple promise that he will understand once he sees what they have to show for him. Unexpectedly, Serendipity Inc. did nothing about this, and made no attempts to capture Hoers. Finally, the IMF-RT arrived, storming a military compound Hoers was hiding in at 3:30AM by force, with a surprise attack by elite units armed with less lethal armaments. They detained everyone in the compound, and after a long and grueling fight with Hoers himself lasting for a full 1 hour and 13 minutes, Scott Williams from the AST arrived to the scene, caught off-guard to see that the IMF-RT were there. It was an awkward situation. The IMF-RT never knew Scott Williams existed, and they thought that he was working for Hoers. Scott explained to them that he was there for nothing else but to deliver a "some gifts" Scott revealed that he had brought Grumps with him, another freak who had become all weird-looking. Grumps explained that he was Craig Loney, and that he dearly missed him. He voiced how strange it felt that they were both freaks now after not seeing each other for a whole year. They had a hug in re-union, which Grumps enjoyed immensely - jokingly commenting that he'd even settle for a hug from a nerd if he has to. Shortly after, the second gift from Scott came - Hoers' original parents, back when he was still known as Chad Fumnaya. It was Mr and Mrs Fumnaya, who were both relieved.. but sad to see their son like this. Hoers couldn't take this and ran away crying, leaving the IMF-RT squad confused. The IMF-RT squad had a quick discussion with Scott discussed on what to do. They settled on allowing Scott to carry on with his plan, so long as Hoers is sent away to a safe place away from the humans, and exited the building. Hoers had took to the mountains to run away, because it was too much for him to handle not only meeting Craig again who helped him so much, but also his parents, who still love him even though they're sad and afraid to see he has become some kind of cartoon monster. He was inevitably secretly followed by Grumps and Scott, who after a few hours, came out of hiding to talk to him on the mountains overlooking the major city. At this point, Hoers came to the conclusion alone that he doesn't belong with the humans anymore. Scott offered Hoers to finally settle down on the Island of Freaks along with Grumps. The two new freaks agreed to go together to the Island, where they were personally greeted by Katie and taken under her wing for the first few months. While initially Hoers was hesitant and behaved strangely around Katie, he soon warmed up to her and started seeing her as his new mother. He was afraid to get too attached in fear that he would go through the feeling of having to leave his new mother, but her help, affection and kindness was too much for him to resist. Grumps and Hoers stayed for a full 6 months with Katie, growing together as if they were brothers. During this time, Hoers had made plenty of friends, particularly Happy, Sir White and Squiggles. When Katie asked about what his Freak name could possibly be in the classroom, he suggested it to be "Horse". However, when he wrote it on the whiteboard, he misspelled it as "Hoers". The class attendees laughed at this not only because of the misspelling, but because it was corny to name himself after his general appearance. This greatly embarrassed him. Surprisingly, Katie said she liked it the way it is. One fated day, after much love and bonding with Katie, Hoers learned about Katie's problems with the humans, and how she too dreamed of a perfect world, just like he did. This re-ignited his old dream of freeing the world from evil, by using war and conquest. Katie could not allow Hoers to leave the barrier, not only on a moral basis, but also because this will cause the already damaged reputation of the freaks to become worse if Hoers' noble intentions mentions that several humans need to die for it. Mysteriously to Hoers, during this time, Grumps had also disappeared during this time due to have done something "unspeakable". At this point, Hoers formed the FFF (Freak Freedom Fighters) to forcefully break the Island of Freaks's barrier, with the intention of marching right over to the humans. With the help of Binary being able to hold them off from activating their newly discovered secret way of bringing down the barrier, Katie was able to arrive on time to stop them right in their tracks. Due to attempting to break the barrier being one of the highest form of unacceptable offenses, Katie had no choice but to banish several freaks Third Layer, including Hoers himself. While she was disappointed, she still was affectionate to him and promised him that one day, he will return to Cloud Nine. This left Hoers feeling lost, confused and with a heavy heart because at this point, he really loved Katie. The promise that she'd come to visit him was the only thing that kept him from going. For a whole year, Hoers lived in The Underground, which was a very different life. That is when he was approached by The ChessMaster himself, who already knew everything that happened. The Chessmaster voiced his opinion about Hoers being a very particular individual, and congratulated him on his ability to make a difference, especially his ability to start big, die-hard movements. Hoers was surprised with this recognition of his efforts, which is something Katie also did. The Chessmaster and Hoers formed a trusting relationship, with Hoers gladly calling himself "The Chessmaster's minion", which The Chessmaster himself was indifferent to but humored him anyway. Hoers never stopped trying, and still plans with the FFF to break the Underground's magical barrier, and then break the Island's magical barrier to meet the humans. That is when he met Grumps again, and learnt that he was also banished to the third layer. Grumps in complete emotional ruination, and explained how he earned his new freak nickname as one of the grumpiest freaks on the island - and that seeing him again was a relief. Hoers was also relieved. After all the times Grumps met, thought they would never see each other again, and then went back to being together, Hoers started feeling like they were destined to be with each other. This changed everything. Now, while Hoers does actively "lead" the FFF and continue to be passionate and make noise, pretending that he's still rebelling.. but he doesn't actually do anything about it, and actively hinders plans to actually exit the island. He doesn't really want to break the barrier any more, and he just wants to be happy with Grumps as his brother, live with The Chessmaster as his fatherly figure, and immensely look forward to every monthly visit from Katie, his motherly figure. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak